User talk:Anonymos
GUESS WHAT? I LEARNED HOW TO ARCHIVE! FOR PROOF, CLICK HERE! COOL, HUH? I'm your first message!--Owester Come talk! 00:32, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I was the one who taught you.--Owester Come talk! 00:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) What's it called?--Owester Come talk! 00:47, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Okay.--Owester Come talk! 00:49, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I've heard of it. I just forgot what it was.--Owester Come talk! 00:50, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Big News! I just made a wiki! Its called Simpson Roleplay. Here is a link to it - http://simpsonroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Simpson_Role_play_Wiki Turnertang 21:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! We are on the chat! (At the top of the sidenotice.) [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:55, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Elimination 2moro instead. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:40, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Couple weeks, maybe months...--Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:43, 28 May 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Did you have a good birthday yesterday?--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:50, 30 May 2009 (UTC) My birthday's in July so remind Nalyd.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:52, 30 May 2009 (UTC) It's the ninth of July.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 14:55, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Okay.--The Owester's here! Talk to me 15:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 2moro! Promise. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 02:45, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Total Drama... PAIRS! That's right! The wacky, crazy guy that brough y'all the most dramatic camps EVER is back with a new format: Pairs! Pick a partner and the two of you can go through the game together! Join now! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:49, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Hi! What do you think about the final 4 themes!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Yes you did write a lot!! I like the name! Come on the chat to talk with me for some stuff. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 22:30, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, would you mind if I put the pictures together for the Next Top Model group shot? I have photoshop so if you guys post the pictures it will be really easy for me to put them all together with a nice background. Sunshine + Ravioli 20:43, 2 June 2009 (UTC) My camp DJ-Roxs Wanna join the gang? hey submit a late pic for eva to save her butt from elimination on TDMakeover 1--K11You know the DrillTDF 07:22, 4 June 2009 (UTC) WHEN DOES THE THINGAMOBOBBER COME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I could not remember what. Your picture for Model! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:43, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Cool! I have a Mac!! Me got Photoshop! I used to use a program exactly like Paint, called Paintbrush, on the Mac. You can download it on the internet. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:46, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I will soon. Did you see my picture for Ghost Train???? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) KK. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:50, 4 June 2009 (UTC) OK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:51, 4 June 2009 (UTC) TAG They do this on YouTube all the time. All you do is post some random fact about yourself on your page, and then tag someone else (except for the person who tagged you!). Have fun!!--K11You know the DrillTDF 23:56, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I finished my finals today! Beat my 103 on English! Ha! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 23:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) K. G2G [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:01, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I am BACK! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) OK. I am gonna guess you live in........ Virginia!! [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:19, 5 June 2009 (UTC) New Jersey!!!! WOO! BTW, I am freaking out about your important news about Total Drama Mania! GOSH! WHAT IS IT????? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:21, 5 June 2009 (UTC) K. [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 00:22, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know I respect you Oppose vote against me. Its all good. :) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 01:20, 5 June 2009 (UTC) are you gonna do the challenge for totaldramahero --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:17, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i wanna see it! did you see mine --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:27, 5 June 2009 (UTC) I just realezied that everyone has archive! anywho i won't be here tonight! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) i have to play handbells for 8th grade gradutation (school ended for me today! ) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:33, 5 June 2009 (UTC) well im glad 7th grade is over! we started earlier (august 25th or something like that) --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:35, 5 June 2009 (UTC) k! --Sorrel 4everKEEP ON TALKIN"! 20:38, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Can you come on the chat please?? [[User:TDI19|'~TDI19!!!']] [[User talk:TDI19|'...To...']] 01:01, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Not yet... I'm double-checking to make sure Izzy's not breaking any rules by wearing shorts. :P Sunshine + Ravioli 20:21, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ^^ Sunshine + Ravioli 20:23, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey! Random gift! This pic is gonna be featured in the fan art video. See the forum for more info.--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Your welcome! I thought you would like it... Now, can you do me a favor? Can you tell me who turnertang's favorite character is? I'm gonna make him a pic next. Please don't tell him! I want it to be a surprise!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, Thanks!--TDI ninja #1234TDI Ninja talkmy ninja help 23:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC)